It's a Date
by a beautiful misfortune
Summary: "You know Malfoy, you should really stop wasting your time. Hell would have to freeze over before I even consider going on a date with you." ::For Amber::


"Hey, Potter."

Lily jumped slightly. She had completely engrossed in her essay she had been writing, that the harsh voice left her in complete shock. Lily could still feel her heart beating fast in her chest. Looking over her shoulder, she saw who had been calling her.

Oh.

It was just Scorpius Malfoy.

Lily rolled her eyes as she kept constant eye contact with the blond teenager. Before she had come to Hogwarts, Lily remembered James and Albus telling stories to her parents about the prank wars going on between the Potter boys and the Malfoy boy. Lily didn't really care at all. All she really cared about was her turn when she was able to go to Hogwarts. When it was finally her turn to go to Hogwarts, James and Albus gave her a lecture about how to survive at the school.

First, they told her of all the passageways in and out of the school and the second thing was quite simple. To stay away from Scorpius Malfoy, which in Lily's defense was hard to do considering she had been sorted into Slytherin and was in constant contact with him. Still, Lily had managed to stay away from the blond and throughout her years at Hogwarts, she had figured him out. Scorpius had a reputation. A reputation that wasn't something to be exactly proud of, he had been known for his arrogance and the way he went through girls. In other words, he was the school's biggest man whore.

"What do you want?" Lily snapped as she took her attention away from her essay and turned around to face him.

Scorpius smirked. "You know what I want, Red. I've only asked about a hundred times. Go on a date with me," he said as he pulled up a seat next to the recliner Lily had been sitting in, as his chest pressed against the back of the chair.

"Silly me that sounded more like a command then a question," Lily said as she rolled her eyes "Let me thing though," she said pretending to consider to even go on a date with him, "How about no. I'm not some cheap date and an easy fuck. Why don't you try hitting up the offer with Kayla Montague? I'm sure she wouldn't have a problem helping you out," Lily retorted with a very unladylike snort.

"Why are you trying to play hard to get?" Scorpius asked as he leaned forward and sent Lily one of his charming smiles that he used to pick up girls.

Lily sighed impatiently. "It's not playing hard to get if I'm not even interested in what you're offering," Lily replied heatedly, "What makes me different from any other girl you've hooked up or dated in the past?" Lily asked. Even though she didn't want to admit it, the question had been lingering in her mind since the first time he asked her out in her fourth year.

"I don't know," Scorpius said as he shrugged his shoulders, "You're just different from other girls; you don't go out of your way to impress me or anyone else. That's what I like about you, it's quite refreshing."

Lily snorted. "You know Malfoy, you should really stop wasting your time. Hell would have to freeze over before I even consider going on a date with you."

Scorpius flinched slightly. "That was harsh."

Lily didn't respond as she turned back to her essay and began to write again.

"Lily," Scorpius said as he got up from his chair. When Lily turned around, she saw her face was inches away from his. Before she could stop him, Lily felt her lips touch his. The kiss was unexpected, but the longer it lasted, the more Lily wanted. She loved his touch; it left her hungry for more.

Scorpius walked away with a triumphant smile on his lips. He stood in the doorway that led up to the boy's dormitory, before he went up he turned around and looked at Lily, "So how about Saturday?"

Without taking her eyes off her essay, Lily answered, "It's a date."

* * *

Lily leaned against the wall twirling the curls of her hair. Scorpius and Lily had decided they would meet each other in the Slytherin common room at ten in the morning. Lily looked down at her watch that her gramps had gotten for her; it was now five minutes after ten.

"Hey there, Red," Scorpius greeted as he came down the boy's dormitory steps, as he approached Lily who was still leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest, "Are you ready to go?" Scorpius asked.

"Yep," Lily said popping the 'p'; she really didn't know how she got to this point. Oh, that's right. The git kissed her and she had a lapse of judgment when she agreed to go out with him as a date.

Scorpius smiled as they walked along the path. "It's almost the end of the year, how's it going for preparing for your OWLS?"

Lily shrugged. "Alright, my aunt Hermione sent my cousin, Hugo, and I a bunch of study guides and we've been revising over our notes together. Plus, Rose has been helping us out a lot. She got twelve OWLS when she took hers. It's not as stressful as everyone makes it out to be. I just review a little bit every day and I think I'll be fine."

Scorpius nodded. "That's good and I'm sure you'll be fine. You're one of the smartest witches in your class, you know."

Lily blushed slightly at the compliment. "There you go being charming again," she said with a small laugh.

"What's the big deal with me being charming? Don't girls usually go for that sort of thing?" Scorpius asked seriously, as he chuckled a little bit.

Lily shrugged. "I guess it just depends on the girl. Personally speaking, I find it a bit annoying. I want guys to be real with me; you know, show me the real you and the charming idiot that you can be."

Scorpius laughed. "Alright, well we're here," Scorpius, said motioning Lily towards the Three Broomsticks as he held the door open for her. Walking into the pub, Scorpius and Lily spotted a booth in the corner right away. They sat themselves down in the booth and ordered a couple of Butterbeers.

"So what do you usually do on dates?" Lily asked curiously. Lily didn't have many dates mostly because her brothers threaten to hex any guy that came within a foot of her and so it never really helped her in the 'dating department'.

Scorpius shrugged. "Talk, mostly. Get to know one another," he said taking a sip of his Butterbeer.

"So like twenty questions?" Lily asked.

Scorpius nodded. "Yeah, something like that," he said taking another sip of his drink. "Do you want to play a game of twenty questions?"

Lily nodded. "Sure, we'll switch off asking questions, and we answer at the same time, got it?" Lily said, "I'll start first, ready?"

Scorpius smiled. "Ready."

"Favorite color?"

"Green."

"Green."

Scorpius leaned back into his seat with his hands holding his head. "That's very Slytherin of us now, isn't it?"

Lily shrugged. "I liked the color green way before I was sorted into Slytherin, Malfoy. Now quit talking and ask a question."

Scorpius laughed. "A little aggressive are we? I like it," he said as he winked towards Lily.

"I'm growing old here, Malfoy."

"Alright, alright, uhm, what's your favorite type of animal?"

"Unicorn."

"Snake."

Lily giggled. "That's very Slytherin of you, Scorpius. I should have known you were going to pick the snake."

Scorpius raised his eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean? I'm not the one who chose a bloody unicorn!" Scorpius said in a teasing tone.

Lily shrugged. "Next question, what's your favorite class?"

"Potions."

"Defense against the Dark Arts."

"Alright, my turn, will you be my girlfriend?" Scorpius said with a sneaky smile.

"Yes," Lily answered right away, suddenly she began to process what she had been asked. Did he really just ask her to be his girlfriend?

"Really?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Yes, you're not as bad as I thought."

Scorpius smiled. "So that means, I'm allowed to snog you silly whenever I want, right?" he asked eagerly.

Lily blushed a little while rolling her eyes. "You're the most charming idiot I have had the pleasure of meeting in my life. "

"So is that a yes?"

"It's a maybe."

* * *

**disclaimer- I own nada. **

**a/n: **Hello everyone :) I wanted to thank all my reviewers who reviewed.

This one-shot is dedicated to Amber (CheekySlytherinLass). I love her challenges/competitions over on the HPFC plus, she likes Scorpius/Lily together. So this is for you Amber, I hope you enjoy it. I had fun writing it.

A shout out to Sam (MissingMommy) for taking the time to beta read for me. You're awesome! :D

Bye for now darlings- Kaia


End file.
